


Loss

by Sterling_Jay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Balcony Scene, Kara needs a hug, Wishing for home, emotional talk, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterling_Jay/pseuds/Sterling_Jay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes she feels like the suit is all she has.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

“What does the suit mean to you, Supergirl?”  
  


Kara turned from the city skyline to look at Cat with weary eyes. Another tough fight against Fort Rozz escapees—three of them, and even after they’d managed to destroy what felt like half the city, she’d only been able to catch one. Her powers were near depleted, and she knew there’d been a death toll. Because of her. Because she hadn’t moved fast enough, decisively enough—  
  
“What does it mean to you? This crest, this cape? You told me once.” Cat sat down beside her on the arm of the chair, a hand on Kara’s shoulder.  
  
She resisted the urge to shrug it off- to throw herself off the building and fly home. She cursed her own weakness, physical and emotional as she watched the stars.  
  
“Hope,” she ground out. “Hope, help, and compassion for all.” She tore the cape from her shoulders, dislodging Cat’s hand, threw it to the ground. “And the loss of everyone I ever knew. The death of my planet, my childhood,” she drew in a ragged breath, “and my family.”  
  
“You’ve still got Superman, surely—”  
  
“Kal,” she stood, stalking over to the railing, “Kal is as good as human. He is Kryptonian in name and blood and strength, but he’ll never know how it feels to stand under Rao’s setting light on Krypton. He will never know his mother’s kindness, or his father’s laugh. He can’t ever see the spires of Argo City in person.” She bowed her head. “He’ll never realize how truly special this planet is, with its wildlife and its terrible, fickle, wonderful, welcoming people, and the yellow sun that gives it light.”  
  
Cat walked up behind her, putting a comforting hand on her arm again.  
  
“And neither will I. I’m not even,” she gasped in a breath, Cat taking her into her arms, “I can’t even claim to be a Kryptonian anymore. For all that he'll never know Krypton, at least he has somewhere he belongs.” She let out a harsh sob. “I’m not a human, I’m not a Kryptonian,” she pushed Cat back carefully, swatting away her own tears, “I can’t even call myself a hero!”  
  
“Of course you can! You’ve saved so many people—”  
  
“And how many others have died because of me, tonight alone,” Kara demanded, rounding on her, “how many aliens have come here because _my mother_ , in all her wisdom, locked them away in a timeless prison? How many times has someone torn up the city because they wanted to test my strength, how many times has Max Lord put the entire city in danger just to play his games with me?” She shook her head, deflating. “I won’t say that I haven’t done any good. I see people’s smiles when I pass overhead sometimes, their relief when I show up to save the day. But sometimes, I don’t want to be super. I don’t want to feel this pressure, this responsibility that my family impressed on me since the moment they sent me away, I just want to be,” she laughed bitterly, “me. Whoever I’m supposed to be on Earth. Whoever I could have been on Krypton.”  
  
She glanced at Cat out of the corner of her eye, suddenly embarrassed at all that she’d revealed.  
  
“I’m sorry, I have to,” she didn’t bother finishing her sentence, sweeping her cape back onto her suit, kicking off from the balcony and shot off into the sky. She could feel Cat’s stare still on her, and she blinked back more tears.


End file.
